Seven Years
by dotdotcassie
Summary: After seven years, Jak meets his former lover. I dont own the characters, except for rosalyn.


Seven Years

Seven years since Rosalyn Scott had seen her lovers beautiful face, but not once did she forget an inch of it. Always haunting her, were his beautiful green eyes, his cute elfish ears and his adorable blonde hair.

It was her fault that she had not seen him for seven years. When they were dating she had decided that the fighting was to frequent and she believed that they were farther apart then when they were first together. She always told herself that it hurt her more than it would ever hurt him.

After she had broken it off with Jak, she attempted to leave the city. As she was about to reach the city limits of Haven City something came from behind and tried to capture her. Rosalyn pulled out a nine millimeter pistol and tried to shoot the attackers but it was too late. They tazered her and she passed out. Her attackers were the Krimson Guard and they wanted Rosalyn to experiment on. The next five years, the KG tortured Rosalyn with dark eco. She should have died like all the other experiments they performed but for some unexplainable reason she didn't. The KG would often mention Jak's name in comparison to how Rosalyn survived the eco experiments. After five years of eco experiments, Rosalyn broke free and escaped the palace. Having no other home to live in, she returned to her cousin Torn's.

* * *

Torn considered Rosalyn, god's gift to the world. When Rosalyn was born Torn was five years and some odd months old, he knew right away that we would be raising her because of Rosalyn's parents. Her mother Queen Renee had one care and that was money. Torn's Uncle, King Roland, who was Rosalyn's father, had too many responsibilities as king to take care of a child. Torn knew that Roland would have gladly given up anything to be more involved in Rosalyn's life, but Renee would never let that happen.

While Rosalyn was in elementary school, she would often be picked on for being the shortest kid in the class. The children were relentless and Rosalyn never made any friends because of her height. Rosalyn never told Torn about the children teasing her because she knew what would happen. Torn would freak out. Following the fit, Torn would most likely murder all the other children or tell the children that Rosalyn's father was King Roland. Eventually Torn found out and convinced Roland to have Rosalyn homeschooled.

Rosalyn loved Torn like a second father. Torn was always there when she needed somebody and was always protective. He made her laugh when she was sad and taught her the most important lesson in her life, how to shoot a gun.

After two years of living with Torn, Rosalyn finally ran into Jak. Rosalyn knew that Jak was often at the headquarters but Torn always keep them separate. Rosalyn didn't know who Torn was protecting; her or the Freedom Fighters most valuable asset, Jak.

"What the hell are you doing her, Ros?" questioned Jak, sounding angry.

"Well to put it simply, I live here now" answered Rosalyn, looking for away to escape the conversation.

"Why would you choose this place, you heart wrenching bitch?" asked Jak, getting angrier by the second.

"When I tried to leave the city, I was stopped by Baron Praxis and held captive. After five lovely years in a prison cell, I decided I was going to escape and I did as much. I decided trying to cross the city lines again was too dangerous so I came here to help with the rebellion" explained Rosalyn, shakily.

"I don't believe you. The underground would have known if someone got captured. We do have spies in the Krimson Guard and Praxis's castle. You came back here to hurt me" accused Jak.

"Get over it Jak. Besides where I was held was top secret, I guess you could call me a "high class" prisoner, and did you ever think that your spies could be double agents?" Rosalyn retorted.

"Damn it Rosalyn. Why would you come back here of all places? Did you want to see how much you hurt me?" Jak said, disappointedly.

"I told you, I came here because I couldn't cross the city limit and I didn't hurt you Jak. I told you that we were fighting way too frequently and I didn't want to fight anymore. I don't even want to talk about it Jak. I already know how the conversation is going to go. You're going to say, we could have fixed things. I love you Ros. Please take me back; I need you in my life. Then you're going to pull the line I know you still love me so do what your heart is telling you. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. I'm really sorry but I don't." Rosalyn exclaimed.

"Well Ros you know that it is all true. Give me one good reason why you should not take me back?" asked Jak, stepping closer to Rosalyn so that there was an inch of space in between.

"Jak . . . I … can't. I have changed too much. There is something inside me, I . . . can't control it." Stuttered Rosalyn. Rosalyn then turned around and ran to her room. She slammed the door shut and fell on the floor crying. Jak began throwing tables and chair around, making a huge mess.

"Whoever is making this mess will clean it up and pay for damages" said Torn rather lamely walking into the bar area of the Naught Ottsel. When he got to the bar and saw it was Jak his jaw dropped. "Jak what are you doing? You know this is headquarters."

"Torn get away from me, now is not the time." Jak screamed as he stormed out of the bar in anger.

"ROSALYN! What happened out here?" asked Torn

"Yes cousin Torn. How could I help you?" Replied Rosalyn coming out of her room, her blue eyes still ringed with evidence of her crying. Torn who noticed immediately went into protective mother mode. "Torn, please don't start. Can we just clean this mess up?"

"Okay, but I'm gonna find out what is going on" said Torn


End file.
